


【海城abo】誘捕獵物（中）

by Yorkshire04



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:02:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27265411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yorkshire04/pseuds/Yorkshire04
Summary: ※社長生賀，瑟特x裘諾系列※本篇走劇情，許多不專業私設（慎入）
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Kudos: 3





	【海城abo】誘捕獵物（中）

──誘捕獵物（中）──

回想起來，瑟特利用信息素讓自己耽溺性愛的過程，跟獵人拿氣味引誘動物的狩獵手法沒兩樣。

剛開始聞到那股謎樣的淡淡清香時，裘諾還以為是瑟特身上噴的香水，本來不以為意，但等到巡邏的次數多了、瀰漫在地下室的香味也比一天比一天濃、最後發現這氣味竟會讓他起生理反應時，裘諾才驚覺這香味不對勁。

他猜想瑟特應該是在身上藏了毒香氣想慢性毒害我方，所以帶著那姆兩人到地下室親自對瑟特搜身檢查，只是，嚴謹的搜身結果不但查無所獲，想搜第二次時還被旁邊的那姆投以一個不耐煩的眼神。

那姆的態度讓已經被香味弄得全身發熱的裘諾氣罵：「你那是什麼眼神！他說不定就是敵人故意派來投毒的！難道你對這些突然出現在地下室的詭異香味完全沒有警覺性嗎！？」

「香味？什麼香味？」

那姆懵然的表情讓裘諾愣了一下：「就、就是現在地下室裡的香味啊！味道這麼濃......你沒聞到嗎？」

「我只聞到地下室密不通風的霉臭味，其他什麼都沒聞到。」

那姆才一說完，地下室的異香濃度忽然加劇，濃嗆香氣直撲裘諾鼻腔、將體內那股莫名的情欲挑得更加躁動，當那姆無聊地頻頻打哈欠之際，裘諾已經狼狽到為了掩飾褲襠立起的小帳篷而假裝腹痛地抱肚蹲下。

「少尉，原來你聞得到我的信息素嗎？」

在那姆嫌地下室空氣太悶而先行離開後，一直在牢房裡安靜看書的瑟特才抬起頭，一臉虛偽地致歉道：「真抱歉，我以為一個人單獨在地牢裡應該不用特意去控制信息素，沒想到會影響到少尉。」

「你的......信息素？」裘諾抬眼看向瑟特，嘴裡呼出的熱氣讓他的雙眼覆上一層氤氳：「你在說什麼？我是Beta，我怎麼可能聞得到那種東西？」

「我也不曉得，但你的狀況跟之前聞過我信息素的人很像，所以我才如此猜測。」

瑟特闔上手邊的書，拖著腳鐐往牢房門的方向走，步步趨近的高大身影配上腳鐐拖地的哐啷聲透露出明顯的危險氣息，那雙笑得毫無溫度的藍眸更是光看就足以令人背脊發冷，明明只是個階下囚，但Alpha與生俱來的強大氣場卻讓裘諾連喝斥對方退後都喊不上力。

「很難受對吧？」瑟特蹲在門邊，眼神與蹲在牢房外的裘諾平視，在對方詫異的注視下，他將手伸出鐵欄外，掌心朝上，率先示好道：

「讓我幫你，很快就會舒服了。」

裘諾知道對方不懷好意、也明白自己應該對敵軍降兵保持戒心，但在那股越發讓人頭暈腦熱的誘惑香芬中，他仍鬼使神差地朝瑟特緩緩伸出手，像是抓住海中浮木般緊緊回握住那隻有力的大掌。

他們那晚發生了關係，在瑟特手把手的指導及Alpha素的強力催化下，裘諾可以說經歷了極為瘋狂又盡興的一夜，以往跟Beta女性做的都是把男性象徵插入女陰盡情抽動那種中規中矩的性愛，可從來沒體驗過被人用嘴有技巧地服侍到射精、或由後方達到前列腺高潮到射無可射的滅頂快感。

僅此一晚，裘諾就對瑟特的信息素徹底上癮，所以往後兩人見面即上床的互動也變得稀鬆平常。

Beta忽然變得能聞得信息素並不稀奇，畢竟醫學史上也曾有過這種體質改變的案例。

裘諾在意的是，自己居然對瑟特信息素完全沒有抵抗力，瑟特的氣味十分邪門，雖然好聞但帶著一股魔力，只消一些就會讓裘諾渾身發熱，再多聞點就能令他完全棄甲丟盔、腦中只剩下跟這個男人瘋狂做愛的念頭。

就算是Omega，也不會隨隨便便一聞到Alpha信息素就發情啊！

Omega通常只有在一個月一次的發情期期間才會對氣味特別敏感，在易感期的Alpha亦然，平常時，身上那些淡淡體味只不過是他們識別其他人的一種方式，而裘諾這個根本沒有發情期的Beta卻是不管何時何地、只要一聞到瑟特的Alpha素就會馬上慾火焚身，簡直比真正的Omega還容易被影響。

裘諾將一切歸咎在自己意志力太薄弱才會每次都被瑟特一撩即中、都是自己身體太飢渴才會一聞到男人身上的體香就發情，或許他該慶幸自己只聞得到瑟特的信息素，要是連其他Alpha的氣味他也感應得到的話，那他該怎麼在這個充滿雄性Alpha軍人的軍營裡生存？

這段時期，裘諾真的暗自給自己下了＂嗜色＂、＂淫亂＂的評價，然而，在某次下山到市集採買物資時，他才發現瑟特的信息素裡隱藏的秘密。

那天他經過香水店，突然心血來潮想找找店裡有沒有類似瑟特信息素的香水。

其實他早已對瑟特的氣味好奇許久，雖然沒聞過其他Alpha的味道，裘諾也感覺得到瑟特的信息素不同於一般Alpha那般陽剛，而是一種偏中性、但飽滿又有層次的獨特香味，裘諾打娘胎出生到現在從沒聞過這種味道，所以連那香味是果香、木香還是花香都無從猜起。

他走進店裡，將香水原精一瓶一瓶地拿起來聞，從木質調、果香調、海洋調、皮革調一路試聞到花香調，已經快聞到頭暈了，他仍不放棄地動著快嗅覺疲乏的鼻子不停地聞。

「茉莉......？」裘諾聞了下手中的茉莉花香精，味道有點像，但少了一股侵略性，他放下茉莉後又拿起後方那瓶，才一打開瓶蓋，裘諾隨即睜大雙眼：

「就是這個！就是這個味道！」

雖然這瓶香精的味道遠比瑟特的Alpha素淡了好幾十倍，但這個光聞就讓人微微心悸的誘人香氣......絕對不會錯的！跟瑟特的信息素是一樣的香味！

裘諾隨即扭頭問道：「老闆！這瓶是什麼？」

「這瓶？」老闆接過瓶子，拉低眼鏡看了眼：「哦，這瓶是依蘭。」

「依蘭？那是什麼？是花嗎？」

見裘諾似乎很有興趣，老闆連忙點點頭搓手道：「對對對，這是花香沒錯，你剛也聞到了吧，這花的味道很特別的，雖然聞起來濃郁狂野，但味韻裡有茉莉的香甜、有橙花的清雅、又略帶公丁香的辛烈，自信魅豔但不失高貴雅致，與其他香水都很百搭，最重要的是.....」

老闆拉過裘諾借一步說話，他將手背遮在嘴旁，一臉曖昧地小聲道：「這依蘭啊，出了名的助興催情，不只特別能激發性欲，還有壯陽效果，做之前在枕上滴2滴，嘿嘿，保證讓你小倆口過癮到回味無窮。」

助興、催情、激發性欲、壯陽......老闆一席話讓裘諾當場恍然大悟，原來不是他定性不夠、也不是他好色重欲、更不是他比Omega還容易發情，而是瑟特的信息素本質就跟媚藥差不多啊！

也就是說，只要聞得到他的氣味，不管是哪種性別的人都會性慾大漲，這小小瓶的香精滴個幾滴就足以讓普通人春心蕩漾激情整晚了，他長時間待在有著高濃度又大劑量催情香的密室裡也難怪身體會變這樣！

知道真相後，裘諾立刻氣沖沖地跑去找瑟特算帳。

他想大罵瑟特怎麼可以放縱這麼危險下流的信息素出來害人、他想質問瑟特先前幾次挽留他待在地下室的搭訕聊天是不是故意想害他中招，怎知在踏進地下室後，一句句憤怒的斥責在瑟特Alpha素的作怪下毫不意外地變成一聲聲甜膩的喘吟。

「每次都這麼熱情地咬著我，想必少尉在軍中一定憋壞了吧。」

「唔、可惡......哈......」裘諾手搭著瑟特的肩，上下顛動的窄臀不斷來回吞吐底下那根傲人的堅挺，身體無視內心憤怒就算了、還自己食髓知味地追逐快感，不甘心但也停不住動作的他只能在口舌上逞快：

「你、你一個雄性Alpha、信息素是花香、就夠丟人了......還搞勾引，丟唔、丟不丟臉......！」

「丟臉？這有什麼好丟臉？總比你這個聞得到信息素、還每天來監獄性侵Alpha犯人的Beta好多了吧。」瑟特譏道，即使雙手被綁在身後，他仍時不時趁著裘諾下坐時往上頂胯，性器與甬道高度密合的摩擦總能撞得嘴硬的裘諾吟喘連連。

沒用的，即使知道自己是被迫發情，瑟特在性方面帶來的刺激與快感仍讓裘諾上癮到無法自拔。

所以為了能從這種毫無抵抗機會的茍合行為中挽回些許面子，每次做愛時，不管瑟特如何勸誘，裘諾都堅持一定要在上位，不只千篇一律的騎乘式、還綁住瑟特手腳讓他不能動彈、甚至禁止瑟特射在他體內，若敢違抗就電擊伺候。

裘諾想要掌控，瑟特就乖順配合，兩人不管是性器還是激情程度都契合得天衣無縫。

跟瑟特做愛不只能解決生理需求，更重要的是可以藉著主導性事來滿足自己的虛榮心，畢竟將頂級Alpha壓在自己身下盡情動臀發洩的征服感可是比達成什麼成就都還值得令裘諾驕傲，就算他是被進入的一方，但也動搖不了他才是這場性愛中最高主宰者的事實。

只是，這一次做愛似乎有些失去控制。

裘諾從瑟特牢房逃走後，站在地下室與一樓中間的樓梯層不停喘吁著，第一次鬆綁瑟特就差點被壓著硬來，無法反抗的無助與恐懼在裘諾內心揮散不去，他試圖平復呼吸，但下腹傳來的微微痠漲感讓他忍不住用手摸著腹部。

剛剛那裡......是生殖腔嗎？居然捅得到這種深度，要是連這裡都被Alpha侵入，那就真的跟Omega沒兩樣了吧？

心理上裘諾是不願意的，但腦裡仍留著方才甬道深處的腔口被男根戳弄時的快感餘韻，才輕輕碰觸就這麼刺激了，那等到腔口被操開、脆弱的窒腔被肉棒完全侵入時，那個快感該有多可怕？

裘諾猛搖頭，強迫自己把腦中那些奇怪的遐想趕出腦外，他順手拿起門邊的除味劑往身上噴，等到完全袪除身上的Alpha氣味後，他才大步流星走回一樓的看守室。

─────

──

十月下旬，格菲帶著一票軍官下山參加帝國中央一年一度的秋末餐宴。

在行前，裘諾千交代萬囑咐要格菲記得向上回報北界的狀況，但格菲只冷冷回了一句「你是什麼身份敢這樣對我下指導棋」後就把裘諾攆出辦公室，公報私仇的格菲甚至以＂越權犯上＂為由重重記了裘諾2支小過。

若是以前，這種罪罰不成比例的懲處絕對會被希洛奇在會議上提出異議，就算可能申訴未果，但至少有人為他挺身而出這點多少能讓裘諾感到些許安慰，如今希洛奇不在了，裘諾再怎麼委屈也只能獨自消化內心的忿恨，連想找個跟他一起大聲咒罵格菲發洩一下情緒的伴都沒有。

裘諾是個軍官、一個位於領導階級但形同被孤立的軍官，同階層沒有跟他一樣的Beta、平輩間也沒有可以每天共同生活、一起參與訓練、早晚同寢並培養深厚同袍情誼的同梯，下級更不用說了，在格菲的針對下，無兵可帶之餘還是後輩眼中被高層整治的問題人物，根本沒人想接近他。

在希洛奇離開後，裘諾每天一個人吃飯、一個人訓練、一個人行動、遇到好事時沒有可以分享喜悅的對象、困難的時候沒人替他搭把手、被格菲故意下絆子時也沒人肯聽他抱怨，即使身在團結至上的軍營，裘諾仍在獨來獨往的生活裡嘗到了些許孤單的滋味。

寂寞使然下，想找人說說話的裘諾開始找上了唯二與自己生活有交集的那姆跟瑟特。

不過那姆昏睡的時間比醒來時長，平常下的命令老是被虛與委蛇就算了，偶爾想聊個幾句也常常得到對方的敷衍以對，他示好地替睡在看守室的那姆蓋毯子、他關心那姆老是熬夜睡不飽、他叮囑那姆要長點眼別老是跑其他營找人串門子當心被說閒話等等......

那姆往往都是當下應允他會改進，但回頭就馬上故態復萌，絲毫沒將裘諾當回事。

看來不只是Alpha兵看不起Beta長官，有時候連同樣是Beta的菜鳥兵也不見得願意將Beta視為上司看待啊，裘諾有些沮喪，但又對性別帶來的他人觀感感到無可奈何。

那姆聊不上天，裘諾又將苦悶的軍涯生活的宣洩口轉移到了瑟特身上。

其實跟瑟特做了這麼多次，說內心完全對這男人沒感覺絕對是騙人的，瑟特不只長得好、體格佳、那話兒雄偉，而且配合度又超級高，在床上的表現更是可圈可點，有時候連裘諾自己都不確定，每次到地下室時的怦然心動到底是太期待跟瑟特做愛、還是真的對這男人有好感。

即使裘諾仍忌憚瑟特的敵軍身份，但他仍然想著，或許，他們可以當不只是單純做愛的炮友、也或許，在歡愛之餘可以試著聊兩句？於是他不計身份、開始放下少尉架子向瑟特搭話。

殊不知瑟特比那姆更不給裘諾面子。

瑟特大概還在為上次被裘諾在關鍵時推開他一事生氣，最近的他明顯轉了性，不但不亂散發信息素，還成天安安靜靜地坐在牢裡看書，別說做愛了，裘諾連想找他說幾句話，也只會得到他「嗯」、「哦」之類的回應，甚至連個眼神都不給。

不只是心靈上的寂寥，久未產生火花的肉體也開始空虛，但沒了催情的信息素，裘諾也拉不下臉主動向瑟特求歡，身心兩方面的不滿足讓裘諾時常沒來由地感到鬱悶，內心也空落落的，做什麼事都提不起勁。

這天，裘諾帶著抑制劑到地下室巡邏，瞥了一眼低頭閱讀完全沒想搭理他的瑟特後，他一反常態地查看起從未檢查過的地下室設備。

高窗、通風管線、衛浴、感應門、電燈、監視器等等，裘諾將整個地下室徹底巡了一遍，像是刷存在感般，不停在瑟特面前來來回回走動好幾次，待了將近30分鐘並確認地下室一切正常無異狀後，他才努了努嘴，走進瑟特的牢裡：

「那個、我帶了抑制劑給你。」裘諾將手上的袋子遞給瑟特，隨即又補了一句：「省點用啊，這很貴的。」

裘諾這句話說的是事實，光是買兩個月份量就花了他6萬元，軍用抑制劑因為效果迅速且無任何副作用，價格本來就比市面上還高，雖然軍人有免費配給的額度跟補助，但這些福利只限Alpha軍人，Beta購買的話以原價計算。

僅僅是性別不同，福利就天差地別，然而這個不過是帝國眾多性別歧視規定裡的冰山一角，被歧視久了裘諾自己也麻木了，只是以往都是從希洛奇那裡拿免費配給的額度或補助後的價格，現在希洛奇不在了，這些消耗品只能靠他自己的薪餉負擔。

瑟特頭也不抬地「嗯，放那邊吧」了一聲，連伸手接過袋子都懶，被忽視的後者在放下袋子後，又往前邁一大步，站在瑟特面前。

「你到底在看什麼？看得也太入迷了些。」

裘諾邊說邊抽起瑟特手中的書，一看封面是帝國城鎮的全景觀光介紹導覽手冊，裘諾在心中腹誹那姆那傢伙連拿給犯人看的書都挑得這麼隨便，至少選幾本勵志的心靈雞湯讀物嘛。

不過當他仔細一看，卻發現瑟特的牢房裡幾乎清一色都是同類型的旅遊書，難不成是瑟特指定的？在牢裡待久了，果然開始嚮往外面世界的自由生活了嗎？

裘諾沒有起疑，試圖延續話題的他翻著書：「你看起來很喜歡旅遊？」

「這只是打發時間用的，聊勝於無。」

瑟特迅速將書抽回來往後丟，語氣有些生硬，在裘諾拿起另一本觀光書自顧自地介紹上面的景點、並且說著之後可以當地陪帶他參觀之際，瑟特已經不耐煩地替裘諾好不容易開啟的話題畫上一個大句點：

「少尉到底有什麼事？故意在我面前晃這麼久只想說這些無聊透頂的話？」瑟特倨傲地抬起臉，挑眉道：「還是......後面又不甘寂寞，想做那種事了？」

「才、才不是想做！」裘諾下意識反駁，但說了覺得不對又連忙改口：

「不是，也不是不想做、是......是覺得我們偶爾也可以說說話、像朋友一樣，坐下來聊聊天......什麼的。」

裘諾鼓足了勇氣才說出這段話，天知道他有多寂寞，寂寞到只能找瑟特這個敵軍降兵兼監獄囚犯提出交友宣言，說到最後一句時聲音還微微起伏，像是帶著乞求一般，光聽就覺得可憐。

兩人無聲地對視一會兒，看著裘諾滿懷期待但又怕受傷害的雙眼，瑟特忽然舉起雙手搖響腕上的手銬：「親愛的少尉，幫我解開這個行嗎？」

「你在說什麼？當然不行！」

「不行？那還聊什麼天、當什麼朋友？你會對你的朋友上手銬腳鐐？」瑟特哼嗤了一聲，戴著手銬的右手又拿起另一本旅遊書低頭翻閱：「沒事的話請離開吧，別打擾我看書。」

裘諾就這樣被下了逐客令，雖然身為獄長的他大可不必理會瑟特傲慢的驅趕，但或許是這幾天的苦悶情緒已經累積到一定的程度，即使覺得被冒犯到了，裘諾也沒那個心思跟瑟特爭論、或在他的無禮態度上大作文章。

裘諾將書放回去，垂下的大眼沒了方才的光亮，他轉過身，一言不發地邁步離開。

裘諾落寞離去的單薄背影讓瑟特一貫清冷的表情有瞬間動搖，在沒有信息素的影響下，少尉都已經故意引起自己注意、還主動進牢房了，Alpha素再催下去絕對又會是一次美好的性愛體驗，他怎麼就這麼捨得放掉嘴邊的肉？

身體飢渴的可不只有裘諾一人，瑟特也是，他那雙細長的藍眸裡隱約流露出一絲可惜，但很快就被另一抹勢在必行的決心覆蓋。

上次性致被中途打斷的仇他能記上一輩子，所以為了不讓裘諾再有機會反擊，瑟特決定等一切到手後再跟裘諾算總帳。

獵物誘捕到了、也進到自己嘴裡了，可以偶爾舔幾下還不夠，真的想解饞的話，務必還是要等到自己身上這些彷彿獅子嘴套的礙人束縛全部解除後才可以，一時放生不算什麼，最重要的是未來將這塊肥美獵物盡情撕裂並吞吃下腹的快感才對。

「再忍一下。」

瑟特緊緊盯著那越漸遠離的金色身影，那雙平靜深邃的藍眸裡，似乎有一場計謀正悄然展開著。

─────

──

距離希洛奇去邊境已經過了一個月，裘諾本來想排個幾天假到邊境查看希洛奇那邊的狀況，怎知人還沒出發，就先聽到軍營內部正傳著一半軍人即將被調離北界的離譜風聲。

原來是格菲上次去餐宴時，為了在皇室面前表現、居然答應出借北界兵力到友國駐軍，這消息讓裘諾氣到不顧上次被記過、衝也似的跑到格菲辦公室直接指著他的鼻子大罵：

「你沒詳實跟帝國說明北界現在的狀況有多危險也就算了，還撥兵力給其他國家！你他媽腦子破洞了！？」

格菲其實也對自己的嘴快應允感到後悔，但話都說出去了，自然沒有反悔的可能，於是他梗著脖子哼道：

「帝國就是察覺第一聯盟的動靜才決定用拉攏周邊國的方式來阻止第一聯盟的壯大，友國雖與帝國有邦交，但立場一直搖擺不定，見第一聯盟勢好時難保不會倒戈，駐軍不只代表兩國共同防衛的決心、同時也是就近監視的手段，況且友國位在北界上方，派軍駐守也算是延長防線，沒什麼不好的。」

「沒什麼不好！？你有想過在邊境的希洛奇嗎！他帶過去的人本來就少、現在後援兵力又不足，要是第一聯盟真的從邊境打過來的話你要怎麼支援希洛奇？你要怎麼在第一時間把人員召回來？」

格菲聞言不語，但臉色明顯陰冷了不少。

「你以為北界佔有地利，對方就打不上來嗎？」裘諾說完後就將一份文件丟在格菲桌上：

「這是我當初勘查的資料，你自己看看從北界邊境到軍營這段路上有多少容易被突破的地方，現在我們唯一的優勢只在於比敵方更熟悉山上的地形地貌，但若是對方大舉分頭攻進，在兵力不足的情況下我們對地勢再熟也沒用！」

格菲本就為了誤答應皇室一事而煩惱到情緒不佳，現在又在眾多軍官面前被裘諾毫不留情地厲聲質問，尤其裘諾那份詳細的勘查資料還讓在場的軍官們看得嘖嘖稱讚，每個人眼神裡似乎都隱約透露出＂低階Beta少尉居然能看局勢看得比Alpha上將還透徹＂的訊息，看得格菲大為光火。

於是他當著裘諾的面撕掉那份路線圖，在裘諾氣到忍不住上前理論時，意氣用事的格菲直接將裘諾的名字寫在調派名單裡的第一位，並在裘諾錯愕又氣憤的咒罵聲中，當場下達裘諾擔任駐軍隊長的命令。

或許是潛意識也自覺答應駐軍的決定不妥，所以為了維持北界基本戰力，格菲調派名單中的軍人大多都是Beta、或是年紀較長以及平常表現普通的Alpha，之前在會議上明哲保身的老上校也在其中，明明已屆待退年齡卻被派駐他國，老上校在得知消息時差點沒氣到暈厥。

即使派駐名單還沒完全公佈，有些自知能力不夠的士兵已經開始在收拾包袱，早已渙散的軍心讓整個軍營瀰漫著一股詭異的低迷氣氛。

裘諾知道名單有誰，所以今晚的他特地提早到北監，打算趁著換班前找那姆談談。

「少尉的意思是......我要被調到其他國家嗎？」

那姆微睜大眼，裘諾還是第一次看到這麼清醒的他，跟以往睡眼惺忪的懶洋洋模樣完全迥異。

裘諾輕頷，見那姆低頭不語，他愧疚道：「很抱歉，不是我不保你，而是我自己也在派駐名單內，格......上將這次調的幾乎都是Beta，能留下來的只有優秀Alpha軍跟少數跟皇室有關係的Beta。」

「......所以是派二軍駐外的概念嗎？」那姆冷哼：「誰說Beta的能力一定劣於Alpha？我看那個上將的程度也沒多好，只是因為性別正確才坐上那個位置吧。」

「這種事無所謂，我只是想告訴你，駐外的軍官不只我一人，你有可能被分配到其他上校底下，到時候可不能再像在這裡一樣散漫，至少作息要先調過來。」裘諾從口袋裡掏出一個小瓶子遞給那姆：

「這給你，是柏樹精油，之前聽你說晚上會習慣性失眠，我朋友......哎就是希洛奇少校，他說柏樹的香味可以助眠，你睡覺時放床頭，說不定可以改善你的睡眠品質。」

裘諾的關心讓那姆莫名凌厲的眼神有些許鬆動，他接過小瓶，在沉默一段時間後，問道：「什麼時候過去？」

「我也不曉得，可能等這幾天名單完全公佈吧，大概一個禮拜內，不過有些已經知道會被派駐的人先返家了，如果你打算請假回家跟家人報備的話也行，這幾天我替你輪值。」

「不用了，謝謝少尉，你總是對我這麼好，你的心意我心領了。」

那姆婉拒了裘諾的幫忙，事實上，在名單全部公佈後，裘諾也沒空餘的時間可以替那姆輪值。

由於被格菲指定全權負責，導致駐軍相關大大小小的瑣事都需由他來發落，舉凡人員要分幾批坐船、裝備盤點交接、軍用品運輸、或與友國的聯繫等等，準備的時間太短導致裘諾每天都忙得不可開交，連自己這星期的班都需靠那姆幫忙代理。

離開的前一晚，裘諾特地抽空來到北監，見那姆不在看守室裡有些納悶，心裡猜想應該跑去開小差了，他搖搖頭，開啟門口自動保全系統，悄悄沿著熟悉的路來到瑟特的牢房。

雖然立場相左、也稱不上朋友、後期相處得又差，但至少兩人曾經是短暫的炮友，裘諾本來想跟瑟特道別，順便提醒他之後來的看守員應該是個Alpha所以要控制好信息素別被釘上了等等，但兩人眼神才一對到，裘諾隨即聞到空氣中那股濃烈的香味。

熟悉的氣味才一吸入鼻腔立刻就讓裘諾心臟猛震一下，連錯愕的時間都沒有，身體就被信息素硬生生誘發出欲望，從下腹傳來的熱源迅速傳遍全身，裘諾雙頰浮上一層紅暈，措不及防的慾火來襲讓他快速進入準發情狀態。

瑟特的信息素他不陌生，但裘諾從來沒遇過上一秒還是呼吸著普通空氣、結果下一秒鼻腔馬上被灌入大量催情香的經驗，他抱著臂、努力維持住站姿：「你、你怎麼突然......」

不只是裘諾，就連瑟特本人自己也很驚訝信息素突然失控，先前說易感期比較難控制只是跟裘諾鬧著玩的，其實瑟特十分擅長操控及隱藏自己的信息素，不但收放自如，必要時刻拿來當武器都不是難事。

但是方才一見到裘諾，內心卻忽然激盪到讓他瞬間把持不住情緒......不是才一個禮拜沒見到嗎？

瑟特皺起眉，他試著靜下心來收斂自己的信息素，但牢房外的裘諾卻讓他越看越無法冷靜，滿臉紅潮、貝齒咬唇、還睜著一雙飽含春色的濕潤大眼看著他，瑟特發現自己完全壓不下體內那股來得兇猛的慾火，於是他煩嘖了一聲：

「進來。」他沉聲道。

尚存一絲理智的裘諾搖搖頭：「不行、監視器沒......」

「我說，進來。」

瑟特加重語氣的命令帶著不容拒絕的強勢，專屬Alpha的強大壓迫感讓裘諾幾乎瞬間軟了腿，在信息素的催化下，暈昏的腦袋逐漸失去思考能力，裘諾順著身體的渴望一步步走近牢房，手指顫抖地開鎖，打算自己走進棲息著野獸的危險鐵籠裡。

就在此時，地下室突然響起蜂鳴器的聲音。

那是門口自動保全被觸動時才會有的警示聲響，通常有犯人逃獄或有未經允許的外來者侵入時才會啟動，前者沒可能、那姆有權限，就算回來誤觸也不會響，所以最有可能的原因只剩下......

有入侵者！裘諾內心頓時警鈴大響，他立刻扭頭想衝上樓，但瑟特的手卻先一步穿過鐵欄抓住他的手腕。

「你做什麼？放手！」裘諾急著想掙開瑟特的手，但他一個Beta根本撼動不了頂級Alpha那怪物般的力道，在察覺手腕傳來的疼痛後，被信息素薰暈的腦袋也清醒了不少，他著急喊道：

「你發什麼瘋？快放開我！」

「......不准走。」瑟特緊緊抓住裘諾的手腕，他也不知道自己怎麼了，從下腹生成的那股邪熱源源不絕地湧上來，燒得他渾身滾燙、眼眶發熱。喉頭也乾澀得很。

被一個絲毫沒有信息素的Beta勾引出情慾是瑟特始料未及的事，他深知此時的興奮並非來自於信息素的影響，而是自己身為男人的本能使然，過於罕見的興奮狀態成功令他獸性大發，現在的瑟特一心只想著洩欲、先前那些欲擒故縱的算盤早已全被拋出腦外。

瑟特緊緊抓住裘諾的手，接著使勁往後一扯，裘諾整個人立刻毫無防備地撞在鐵欄上，在吃痛的同時，瑟特將另一隻手伸出欄杆，大掌繞過裘諾頸後、抓起他後腦勺一搓金髮，接著用力將裘諾的頭往鐵欄間的空隙撞。

「別想逃，給我進來。」瑟特在裘諾耳邊粗喘道，語氣沒了以往的餘裕，只有壓抑許久即將爆發的兇狠。

瑟特的失控讓一向認為自己處於主導位置的裘諾徹底翻車。

右手被抓住、頭也被大力按在鐵欄上，還不停有灼熱的吐息噴在耳側，裘諾感覺自己彷彿像一隻被獅子按在籠邊的野兔一樣，即使隔著鐵窗仍被牠近距離的張嘴噴息給震懾得動彈不得，哪還有什麼情慾，現在只剩下被生吞活剝的恐懼。

「放......放開、你放開我！」

裘諾試著掙扎，但頭皮被拉扯的痛讓他根本無法使力動作，警報聲正不停鳴叫、瑟特這個大變態還隔著鐵欄舔他的耳朵，急憤之下，裘諾空著的左手慌忙伸進口袋裡，掏出電擊搖控器後立刻將電流開到最強。

「唔！」

強力電流讓瑟特痛得身子激顫一下，裘諾趁著男人痙攣到動作失能的這幾秒迅速抽回右手、掙脫大掌，跳離牢房幾十尺、見瑟特已經痛到站不起身才關掉電流。

「你他媽的......」蹲跪在地的瑟特狠狠瞪向鐵窗外的裘諾，他面目猙獰、雙目猩紅，額髮凌亂，像極了一隻被激怒而齜牙裂嘴的野獸。

「瑟、瑟特......」

裘諾被男人臉上彷彿厲鬼的憤怒表情嚇得退後兩步，他想上前查看他的狀況、但雙腳卻完全不敢靠近此時的瑟特，警報聲還在耳邊嗡嗡大響，裘諾像是被那刺耳的鈴聲逼急似的，牙一咬，頭也不回地轉身跑走。

裘諾跑遠後，瑟特像是發洩般，憤怒地將手中的銬鍊用力甩向鐵欄杆。

───────

──

當裘諾衝上一樓時並沒有見到任何入侵者，查看大門也沒有被人闖入的跡象，他關閉自動保全系統，正準備調監視器調查剛剛到底是誰來過時，那姆慢悠悠地從不遠處走來：

「咦？少尉，你怎麼有空過來？」

方才與瑟特的事讓裘諾有些心浮氣躁，雖然跟那姆完全沒關係，但他還是口氣不好地罵道：「你還敢說，剛剛你跑去哪裡鬼混了？」

「我？我剛才跑去軍營做最後巡禮啊，畢竟今晚是最後一夜，以後就看不到大家了。」

今晚的那姆心情特別好，連精神都比以前亢奮許多，他張開雙手，大力呼吸著山裡的空氣，像是擁抱大自然一般大笑說：「不過真好，軍營的人少了一半，這座山像是我專屬的地盤一樣，連空氣都聞起來特別清新。」

那姆指的是前面2批先離開的北界軍，由於裘諾是這次駐軍行動的負責人，所以壓隊在最後一批離開，那姆聽了也主動向裘諾要求尾批調離，還諂媚地說要跟裘諾少尉一起待到最後一刻，裘諾看在那姆是自己唯一下屬的份上答應了他。

「我剛剛還看到有人偷帶酒進來喝呢！這麼鬆懈真的沒問題嗎？感覺很危險吶。」那姆歪頭道。

「畢竟明天就要跟長久以來的夥伴分開了，想趁著今晚盡量把酒言歡吧。」裘諾替那些士兵解釋道，雖然不太茍同這樣的違紀行為，但直屬長官都睜隻眼閉隻眼了，他也沒那個立場加以置喙，他瞥了眼那姆：

「倒是你，明天早上離開，你今晚還值夜班，沒問題嗎？」

「哈，小意思，既然大家這麼放縱，那我今晚也要整夜狂歡！」

儘管知道那姆這麼有自信是因為本來就習慣熬夜不睡，但裘諾總覺得今晚的那姆實在有點精神過頭了，淺金色的及肩長髮微微上揚、淡紫色的眼神也亮得嚇人，跟平常那副懶散的模樣實在判若兩人。

裘諾調出監視器後，發現警報器會響是因為某個士兵跑來找裘諾報備明天出發的事情，但因為不曾來過監獄，不曉得監獄是感應指紋，所以在推門時誤觸保全系統導致警鈴大響，士兵聽到聲響後也嚇了一跳，於是連忙逃離現場。

原來只是烏龍一場，裘諾在虛驚之餘，內心也開始對瑟特感到一絲愧疚。

難得他倆都性致高昂，本來可以用一場纏綿的性事跟瑟特好好做個道別，沒想到沒做到不打緊、還把場面搞得這麼難看，從瑟特那雙恨不得將他生吞活剝的可怕眼神不難看出來，自己這次的行為一定被他怨恨透了。

裘諾木然地看著監視器，珀色的眼眸始終離不開那個坐在床邊的身影，這一趟也不知道什麼時候才能回來，明天一走，不但再也看不到這個男人，連和好之日也跟著遙遙無期了吧，一思及此，裘諾除了遺憾，內心也浮現些許不捨。

向那姆囑咐明天出發的時間後，裘諾就回寢室整理自己的行李了。

老實說這禮拜他幾乎沒什麼睡，可以說為了駐軍的事每天忙得焦頭爛額，在時間急迫又沒人替他分擔業務的狀況下，他只能一人當兩人用，拼命將自己運轉到極致，只為了以應付這些又急又雜的工作，連自憐寂寞的時間都沒有。

照理說度過了這麼極限的一個禮拜，在事情終於稍微告一段落後他應該要好好睡一覺充足一下精神才對，但不知怎的，他總覺得有些心神不寧，心裡亂糟糟的，好像有什麼事即將發生，不祥的預感讓他整晚輾轉反側，怎麼睡都無法安穩入眠。

......

......

深夜，一聲槍響劃破山區的寧靜。

如同信號發出一樣，戰士激昂的吼叫跟轟隆隆的砲擊聲隨之響起，驚天巨響震醒了仍在睡夢中的北界軍，連反應的時間都沒有，早已埋伏在軍營外的第一聯盟反叛軍就藉著夜色的掩護，以迅雷不及掩耳之速度對北界軍營展開突襲。

淺眠的裘諾早在第一聲槍響時就驚醒，被火光照亮的窗外以及鋪天蓋地的轟隆巨響讓他第一時間就想到敵軍夜襲，他慌張地用最快的速度穿戴好裝備、想用對講機連繫格菲他們確認狀況，但卻完全得不到回應。

裘諾咒罵一聲，他衝出門外，邊找掩護邊跑向北界指揮中心，他想通知帝國軍部有敵軍突襲，但衝到中途，隨即被機槍瞄準掃射。

「少尉小心！」

那姆聲音剛落，裘諾已經被他從後方用力撲倒，兩人雙雙倒臥在地，裘諾感覺那姆整個人覆在他身上緊緊護住自己，在肉體的掩護下，裘諾逃過變蜂窩的命運，但那姆自己卻肩腹中彈，出血嚴重。

裘諾連忙將受傷的那姆帶往樹林裡，將人扶靠在樹幹旁，裘諾隨即脫掉那姆的衣服替他做緊急止血。

「沒事......你不會有事的......絕對不會有事的......那姆，振作點......」裘諾慌張地幫那姆處理傷口，替那姆打氣的聲音明顯帶著顫抖。

天曉得他剛才看到那姆滿身血地躺在自己身上時有多害怕，害怕那姆真的為了救他而死、害怕那個前一晚還在笑著擁抱空氣的那姆會變成一具動也不動的屍體，看著那姆身上不斷湧出的鮮血及越漸慘白的臉色，裘諾眼眶忍不住浮出一層水氣。

裘諾用手背一把擦掉臉上的汗，過大的心理壓力讓裘諾忍不住大吼：「可惡......可惡！為什麼會在這時候攻過來啊！」

他怎麼都想不透為什麼第一聯盟的反叛軍會剛好選在北界軍防禦力最弱的今晚進攻，不只軍營人數少一半，有些北界軍人甚至因為隔天要離開而在今晚喝酒拜別，偶爾的鬆懈卻恰巧遇上敵軍上攻，這真的只是巧合嗎！？

況且怎麼會是這麼毫無預警的突襲？邊境還有希洛奇守著啊！就算全軍覆沒了也不可能完全沒消息，還有他們是怎麼摸黑上山的？北界山地勢陡峭又險要，絕對不可能一個晚上就摸透地形，再不濟進軍營前也還有軍區禁地的守備，有人入侵一定會有通報的，怎麼可能會被敵軍直接侵門踏戶攻入軍營？

種種疑問讓裘諾的腦袋想得幾乎快爆炸，表情也慌得無措，靠在樹旁喘氣的那姆看向眼前快急哭的裘諾，搖搖頭虛弱道：「......少尉，別想了，北界一定守不住了，現在最重要的是保命......我們要趕快逃......」

那姆望進樹林裡：「少尉，你之前不是問我......為什麼每天都這麼疲倦嗎？其實我.....沒輪值時都在這座山上探險哦，我太喜歡北界山了，我對這座山......瞭若指掌，所以，我知道這邊有一條路能快速逃到山下，我帶你去......」

裘諾聽聞連忙點點頭，他沒想到平常看起來這麼不中用的那姆居然在重要時刻發揮作用，如果能快速下山的話，他就有機會回報帝國讓中央軍部馬上戒備了，於是他解開制服，脫下自己內穿的那件黑色背心，手嘴並用地撕開衣服，代替繃帶替那姆包紮傷口。

緊急包好傷口後，裘諾拉過那姆的手搭在自己肩上，彼此攙扶並行，不過，才剛起腳沒多久，裘諾像是想到什麼般忽然停下腳步，臉色一陣鐵青。

「......少尉，怎麼了？」

「那姆，抱歉......」裘諾將那姆重新扶回樹下坐著，在對方詫異的注視下，他深呼一口氣，囑道：「你......在這裡等我一下，我很快回來。」

「少尉......你想做什麼？你要去哪？」那姆察覺裘諾眼神不對，連忙緊抓裘諾的手搖頭勸阻：「你不會是要回去吧？不行！回去太危險了！少尉你不能回去！」

「我知道、我知道、回去很危險我知道！但是......」

裘諾雙手撐在那姆肩上，認真地看著對方眼睛，那雙明亮的珀色眼眸裡婉轉著堅定的光，嘴裡吐出的一字一句都帶著勢在必行的決心：「有個人我非救不可，所以，請你在這裡等著，我很快回來。」

裘諾說完隨即轉身跑開，不顧後方那姆的叫喊，一個人又躲又趴地穿過槍林彈雨的主戰爭軍營、筆直地朝北界軍事監獄前進。

當裘諾順利進入北監時，一樓的囚犯每個人都躁動地拼命垂著欄杆亂吼問到底發生什麼事，裘諾沒時間一一解釋、也不打算放他們出去，畢竟比起監獄，現在外面的戰場要危險得多，就算最後北界真的失守了，在聯盟國的人權公約下，當戰俘絕對好過被敵軍當北界軍射殺。

不過，瑟特就另當別論了。

裘諾直奔地下室，外頭亂哄哄的戰亂聲在充滿回音的密閉空間裡顯得更加吵雜懾人，瑟特早已醒來，他坐在床上，有些訝異地看著慌忙奔進牢房的裘諾。

以往總是軍裝革履的少尉此時正全身狼狽、一身煙硝、灰頭土臉、而且不計身份地跪在自己面前拼命替他解開手腳上一道道厚重的桎梏。

「你怎麼......」瑟特摸上裘諾的臉，他其實還在氣裘諾，但看到對方那張白淨的臉蛋上沾滿灰土時，他內心的怒火突然轉變成另一種刺刺麻麻又不太痛快的情緒。

「我現在沒時間跟你解釋！總之第一聯盟打過來了！我要帶你離開！」

「第一聯盟打過來......你不趕快逃命？還特地跑來救我？為什麼？」

低著頭忙著解鎖的裘諾沒有發現瑟特微愣的表情，他整個人急得像熱鍋上的螞蟻，擔心著還在樹林的那姆會不會被發現、判斷著等等這棟建築物會不會衝進一群反叛軍、以及，自己為什麼要浪費下山回報的時間來救瑟特等等，所有事情在腦子裡亂成一團，根本無法冷靜思考的他忍不住大吼道：

「廢話！你是第一聯盟的逃兵啊！跟被抓的北界戰俘不同，戰爭時的逃兵通常會被嚴懲，你被抓回去就算沒被判死刑也絕對會被虐待死的！我怎麼可能放你不管！」

裘諾一襲話讓瑟特頓時安靜了下來，他若有所思地看著蹲在自己身下的裘諾，聚焦在對方髮旋的視線在長時間凝視下變得有些模糊，與之相反的，心臟的鼓跳聲卻越發清晰。

解開最後一道腳鐐終於解開，裘諾緊緊牽住瑟特的手、準備轉身帶著人逃跑之際，後方突然傳來一道聲音：

「還以為逃去哪躲了，原來是回到這裡救小情人嗎，還真感人。」

忽然出現在背後的第三人讓裘諾頓了一下。

身後傳來的男聲太熟悉，熟悉到裘諾即使沒親眼所見也能確定後方來者是誰，但是，這個人不可能、也不應該在這個時候出現在這裡才對。

他應該在樹林等著，他應該傷重到無法獨自行走，他應該......他應該......

一股冷意瞬間從腳跟一路竄上到頭皮，男人不合常理的現身讓裘諾下意識連想到這場同樣弔詭的突襲，兩者在腦中產生連接之際，裘諾本來混亂到無法思考的腦袋霎時迸出一道清明，他想起這場夜襲的種種巧合，他憶起對方一句句曾經出現在對話中彷彿預告的蛛絲馬跡......

『我去軍營做最後巡禮啊，今晚是最後一夜，以後就看不到大家了。』

『軍營的人少了一半，這座山像是我專屬的地盤一樣。』

『其實我沒輪值時都在這座山上探險，我對這座山瞭若指掌。』

言猶在耳的每一句話與方才戰場上硝煙瀰漫的混亂場面在腦裡交錯切閃，當歷歷在目的連天烽火與那人用極其興奮的表情宣示著『我要整夜狂歡！』的畫面相疊的瞬間，裘諾猛地瞪大了眼，佈滿血絲的眼裡爆燃出無法遏止的熊熊怒火，在察覺腳步聲已停在身後時，他握緊拳，邊吼邊轉身揮拳：

「那姆！你這傢伙────！！！」

在裘諾的快拳到達之前，反應迅速的那姆已經先蹲低身子，趁著裘諾揮拳落空而身體前傾時，快速地朝他腹部用力灌了一記重拳，內臟被強烈衝擊的劇痛讓裘諾疼得當場蜷曲在地，抱著肚子乾嘔不止。 

「少尉，知道我為什麼不愛訓練嗎？」那姆看著倒在地上一臉痛苦的裘諾，眼裡滿是譏諷：

「你們這群沒上過真正戰場的公子兵，耍得都是些花拳繡腿的訓練，一點用都沒有。」

「咳、你咳......！」裘諾瞪著那姆，若不是對方纏在腰上的黑色布料過於眼熟，裘諾絕對不會相信，眼前這個滿身戾氣的男人跟總是睡眼惺忪的菜鳥Beta兵是同一人。

淡色金髮如刺蝟般向上揚起，睜大如銅鈴的陰狠紫眸閃著銳利的兇光、臉部也獰笑到扭曲，像一頭見到血而興奮發狂的可怕野獸，光看就讓人不寒而慄，隨著那姆的步步逼近，側倒在地的裘諾艱難地不停後退。

「瑟特......快、快逃......」

裘諾自知難逃生天，心想著至少在死之前可以拖住那姆讓瑟特有時間逃跑，怎知後頸突然傳來一陣鈍痛，還沒從那股強烈的暈眩中反應過來，裘諾已經整個人往前癱倒在地，動彈不得。

那姆嘖嘖兩聲走到裘諾旁邊，蹲下身，用手抬起裘諾的臉：「少尉趴在地上的樣子真性感，真想直接在這邊上了你。」

瑟特微瞇起眼：「受傷就安份點，馬利克。」

「這算哪門子的傷？還不如剛剛少尉在我身上摸來摸去那幾下還來得有感覺。」被喚做＂馬利克＂的那姆饒有興味地舔了舔嘴唇，他接著抬起頭興奮問：「可以嗎？元帥？我也想幹少尉。」

瑟特沒有回應，而是直接將裘諾從地上拉起來後往床上丟，本來堆在瑟特床邊的旅遊書被撞得散落一地，其中幾本也順勢掀起，在意識逐漸模糊之際，裘諾看到旅遊書裡面，那一頁頁被畫滿密密麻麻記號及路線的帝國地圖。

原來......一個臥底，一個間諜，而且都藏在自己身邊。

如同全身被抽乾一般，裘諾連憤怒都沒了力氣。

裘諾已經不想去探究瑟特那雙始終未曾從自己身上移開的審視目光究竟代表什麼，在對方當著第三人的面，一把將自己身上制服向兩旁用力扯開時，他絕望地閉上眼，心如死灰。

──────

────

ps1：社長的信息素......抱歉別打我（頂鍋蓋  
我知道這味道很不alpha的但我真的不想跟其他alpha撞信息素x  
至於香味的效果也有誇大XDD有興趣可以看下面↓(或點[我](https://kknews.cc/health/g5mky3e.html)進網頁看)

[ ](https://blog-imgs-142.fc2.com/y/o/r/yorkshire04/20201029232929935.jpg)

字太多可以直接看熹貴妃怎麼說x

[ ](https://blog-imgs-142.fc2.com/y/o/r/yorkshire04/202010292329327a6.jpg)

ps2：那姆＝一開始馬利克為了接近城之內而用的假名（本篇也是

[](https://blog-imgs-142.fc2.com/y/o/r/yorkshire04/2020102923293029e.jpg)

後面出現在監獄的那個就是暗馬了，我私設馬利克可以隨便切換人格x  
如果有從上一章就發現那姆就是馬利克的人，請讓我為你鼓掌><

下一章就是最後了><  
畢竟是生賀， **會盡力讓社長吃飽的！！** （城：wtf


End file.
